Ice and Chains
by onewing
Summary: A collection of short stories on hidden moments between Hyoga and Shun during the series. HyogaShun pairing
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, otherwise, this would be cannon. ;)

This is a collection of short stories/drabbles focusing on little hidden moments between Hyoga and Shun. It'll follow through the series, detailing a growing romantic relationship between the two. Reviews are welcomed, and please enjoy. :)

Timeframe: Right after Hyoga's fight with Hydra.

Ice and Chains

Meetings

The battle was over for now, but Hyoga knew it was only a brief delay before he would be called to fight again. His mind briefly wandered to the challenge he had thrown at Seiya, stating under no uncertain terms that he would eagerly beat down the victor of the next fight, namely either Seiya himself or Shiryu. It mattered not who won the next fight, for he was certain he could defeat either of them with as much ease as he had defeated Hydra.

Stretching ever so slightly to drive the lingering tension from his muscles, he started for the exit, not willing to stay for the after battle mess and the announcements that were likely to follow. None of it interested him, and he wasn't tempted to stop and chat with his fellow orphans. There had always been animosity between him and most of them, mostly for his half blooded heritage. Only a few hadn't been against him in his youth, and two of them he had just challenged, while the other...

"Impressive fight," a light voice drew his attention from his thoughts to a shadowed area near the exit.

Stopping, Hyoga finally noticed the pale, green haired figure that stood there, and he wondered at how he could have missed the other, considering the seemingly younger man was wearing white overalls, and seemed to almost glow in the darkened place that he stood.

The other let him look him over, before smiling, seemingly open and friendly, his eyes warm as he spoke, "Its been a long time, Hyoga."

Frowning a little, Hyoga approached to stand in front of him, "Do I know you?"

A slight nod, "Yes, but its been a long time. We were kids the last time we saw each other. You used to tell me I was too beautiful to cry all the time."

The words did sound familiar to him, and the face before him, though far more beautiful and sculpted then its childlike image of so long ago, seemed familiar as well. It took only a brief bit before the memory clicked in his mind, "Shun!" It was a pleasant shock to find the person he had just been thinking of in front of him.

"I am glad you remembered," that smile seemed to grow wider.

"Of course I would. What are you doing here?" Hyoga couldn't believe the younger was here for the tournament, he doubted he had become a saint. The Shun he knew then had been weak and unable to fight, and he still looked as frail now as he did then, so surely he hadn't changed that much.

"I'm waiting to see my brother, but he isn't here yet," those beautiful aqua green eyes darkened a little.

That made sense. Of course Shun would be there to see Ikki. After being separated for so long, no one could blame him, especially considering how close the two had been.

"I'm sure Ikki will be here soon, Shun," Hyoga said, trying to reassure him. It was amazing the other could melt away his cold attitude with a smile and a few soft words. But delicate, lovely Shun had always been able to do that, being as kind and gentle as he always was. One would have to be made fully of ice to not fall for his soft, caring nature.

Shun nodded, "I know he will be," his eyes brightened again as he looked up to Hyoga, "But I didn't expect you to be here. I would have thought you were above this senseless fighting."

The way Shun said it, made Hyoga feel almost ashamed that he had come, had he not come for the purpose of finding things out for Sanctuary, "I had business to take care of, and decided to enter while I was here."

The younger eyed him, as if trying to see if that was true. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he had seen, Shun relaxed a little, "Well, if you fight like that through the whole thing, you might just win this."

Laughing faintly in discomfort, Hyoga fought down a faint blush at Shun's praise. The boy hadn't changed since they were children, he was still as charming and cute as always, "I don't know. I haven't seen all my opponents yet. I know I could probably beat those here, but Phoenix and Andromeda I haven't seen yet."

"I don't know about Phoenix, but Andromeda isn't that tough. You'll have no trouble with him," there was a twinkle of something in those expressive eyes, but Hyoga couldn't identify it.

"Really? You've seen him then. Who is it?" Hyoga asked, curious.

A sly, yet innocent look crossed over Shun's face, "I'll tell you if you have tea with me."

It was Hyoga's turn to smile a little, amused, "You don't need to bribe me. I would like to even if you didn't tell me. It would be good to catch up with someone I don't have to fight."

That flicker of unidentifiable emotion returned briefly, then passed as swiftly as it had come, "Alright. Come on, let's get out of here," there was a small moment of consideration, before the younger clasped onto his arm.

Hyoga found he didn't mind.


	2. Doubts

I'm a little pressed for time at the moment, so sorry for not doing individual thanks. However, I would like to thank Narumo, April Aries, Tomoyo, Little Time Kitty, and Emarold Heartfor your wonderful comments.

Note: I found out that while I'm trying to follow the anime, I mixed in an element of the manga by introducing Sanctuary's involvment with Hyoga's arrival. Its going to play a fair size part for the next few short stories. Sorry if this throws anyone off a little.

Doubts

Hyoga swiftly made his way down the tunnel. He had over slept after spending most of the day and night with Shun. They had gone to a tea house, and while he had nursed a simple ice tea, and Shun a warm caramel, they had talked. First about old times when they were kids. Shun had amused him with cute tales of the trouble they had gotten into, and gotten out of, usually thanks to Ikki, or some stunt of Seiya's.

That had moved on to how things had changed. More then once, Hyoga had made Shun blush at his musings on how the grene haired boy had changed yet stayed the same over their years apart. They had moved to a park by the time that topic had run out. Once it did, they had walked together, silently contemplating the signs of spring around them, while sneaking the occasional glance at each other when they thought the other not looking. It was during one of those glances that Hyoga had noticed Shun was shivering ever so slightly, and had expressed his concern, before teasing the other about being so sensitive to the faint chill in the air.

Shun had commented that tropical islands were not the best places to learn to tolerate the cold. They had moved to a small diner then, to warm up while they talked about the places they had been sent to, and the men who had taught them. It was late at night by the time they had left.

At first, they had bid their reluctant goodbyes, till an idle comment had led to discovering they were staying at the same hotel. They had walked there, and Shun had insisted on a late night drink.

Hyoga couldn't refuse him, and while they sipped on cups of coffee they had talked more about random matters, anything and almost everything that came to mind. It was an hour or four after midnight when Hyoga had gone back to his room, and only because Shun had fallen asleep.

Thus, why he was late, though he didn't regret the cause. The day before and the night had been enjoyable, the first and only light spot in his return to Japan. To find and speak with an old friend after so long... It was almost enough to make him wish this had been his idea to come, instead of Sanctuary's.

But, despite the enjoyment he found in Shun's company, he still had to do as ordered. He already knew who the other saints were, the so called betrayers of Sanctuary and Athena. Only the identities of Andromeda and Phoenix remained a mystery. That had been something Shun hadn't told him, though, Hyoga supposed his younger friend had forgotten in the midst of their talks and memories, as he had as well.

The faint tap of booted feet came to his ears, breaking him from his musings. Slowing, he caught a glimpse of pink and green out of the corner of his eye, before the figure came into view,andhe caught sight of his face. Hyoga stopped, and turned then when Shun paused as well.

Silver chains tinkled a little as they swayed at the younger Saint's wrists, as he stared at him with a mix of guilt and what Hyoga could only guess as sadness, though, it seemed deeper then that. Blue green eyes looked up at him, begging for understanding even before soft lips tried.

"I can explain, Hyoga..." Shun said hesitantly, as if unsure if he really wished to or not.

Hyoga prompted him with a look instead of words, and Shun looked away, a brief flicker of pain and still something else coming to his features before smoothing away into just resignation.

"I had to gain the cloth, or I would have died... And I couldn't die, I promised my brother... And then, Miss Kido wouldn't allow me into the dome unless I participated," Shun said softly, not once trying to meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" there was no accusation, just a tinge of sorrow. It drove something hard and sharp into Hyoga's heart to realize that even innocent little Shun had been dragged into this bloody, vicious fight for the entertainment of others. Yet, at least there was some hope for him... Or so Hyoga wished to delude himself into believing so he wouldn't have to report this to Sanctuary. The others were here for power, for the want to gain the gold cloth. Shun could only be here for one thing... Yet, wasn't that also a selfish reason? Not that Hyoga could comment. He had become a Saint merely for a selfish reason at first too.

"I...was ashamed. I don't want to fight, I think this is all pointless, really. But I need to see Ikki. I am only here because of him," Shun finally looked to him, his gaze unrepentant of that one simple truth.

Before Hyoga could say anything to that, even if he could find something to say, another Saint ran down the hall. Recognizing him as Jabu, he ignored the dark look the other sent him, before the Unicorn Saint looked to Shun, "Come on, Shun, Seiya and Shiryu's fight has already started."

Shun nodded, before glancing at Hyoga, as if trying to read one last message from his face. The Cygnus Saint didn't give him any clue as to how his words had affected him, and with down cast eyes, he allowed Jabu to drag him away.

Hyoga let him go, knowing he needed time to think on this new little twist.


	3. Conclusions

Thanks goes out to Fuzei, luvyuyu, and expecially to Lord Ma-koto Chaoyingfor your wonderful comments. I'm sorry this is late. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Timeframe: Right after Seiya has revived Shiryu.

Conclusions

Hyoga watched as the doctors finally loaded up Seiya once more onto the stretcher, before doing the same with Shiryu, and hauling them away. Most of the crowd on the arena floor followed them out, leaving only one other person besides himself there.

It had been a miracle that Seiya had the strength enough to save Shiryu from death, especially when the Pegasus saint was also gravely injured, and now in need of surgery. To think he would risk further damage to himself, just to save an enemy... It struck doubt into Hyoga's heart, making him consider that perhaps Sanctuary had been wrong, or at least, misinformed.

That wasn't the only thing that made him question Sanctuary. He glanced over towards his silent companion, who was staring off into the darkening stands, his eyes distant as if he were thinking of something. Studying him, Hyoga could almost feel the vague tension coming from the younger saint.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming closer to see if there was any tell tale signs of injury.

There was none, and the armor looked fine, but that was to be expected. A crash through a wall wasn't nearly enough to even scratch the holy cloth.

Shun blinked, as if startled from his thoughts, and looked to him. It took a moment before he processed the question, and smiled faintly, "I'm fine. I am just glad Seiya and Shiryu will be alright."

"Thanks to you and Seiya, Shiryu is alive to be alright," Hyoga pointed out.

Shun shook his head a little, "Shiryu owes his life to Seiya. I did what any saint would have done. But Seiya put his life on the line for him."

Hyoga accepted that, knowing he wouldn't win. Shun was merely too selfless, or maybe too naive to note that no one else had moved to help Shiryu when Seiya had gone to save him. Either way would have been purely Shun, proving that the younger saint still believed in goodness in the world, just as he had when he was younger.

Sanctuary had to be wrong. If what they had said about these being senseless, pointless, and bloody battles between uncaring young men who only wanted power, neither Seiya or Shiryu would have fought so hard out there, Shiryu would be dead right now, and... Shun wouldn't be here.

It was a traitorous thought, but Hyoga knew it was true. At least among Seiya, Shiryu and Shun, this was more then a pointless battle. They didn't want power, but something else. Something that might be selfish in its own way, such as Shun's wanting to see his brother, but it was pure, and good.

He would have to correct Sanctuary, but there was no correcting Sanctuary. Athena was in power there, and no one proved that the goddess could be wrong. But then again, there was still a chance that she could be right too... He would just have to wait it out till the final matches, then report his findings. He just knew that Seiya, Shiryu, and especially Shun, would only see positive light in his views.

"Hyoga?"

The ice saint blinked, coming up from his thoughts to find Shun a little too close for comfort, peering up at him with worried eyes. He forced himself not to step back, finding that while startling, the younger's presence wasn't intruding. In fact, it was comfortable in its way, though Hyoga didn't know why.

Shun however, seemed to sense he had bothered the older Saint, and stepped back, running a hand through his slightly messy green hair. His helmet was tucked under one arm, and the concern look was still etched on his face.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it," Shun commented.

Hyoga found himself smiling a little, to sooth the Andromeda saint's fears, "Of course, I was just deciding something."

He then looked around, to find the place completely deserted, besides a few cleaning personnel. Surprised to find that they had stayed so long, and that he had been so deeply lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed, he looked back to his companion.

"We better get out of here before they lock us in. What do you say to a cup of tea? I'll buy this time," Hyoga offered.

Shun blinked, then smiled, "Like this?" amusement bubbled in his tone as he gestured to their cloths.

Hyoga shrugged, "I don't really care what they say, do you?"

A faint laugh came from Shun as he shook his head, "I don't either."

"Good," this time, Hyoga offered his arm, which Shun gladly clasped onto before they walked out.


	4. Betrayal

Notes: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get an update done. Its been a crazy last few months, but I've finally got something done. It's a bit rough, which I am sorry for. Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I wish I had time to thank you all individually, but since I don't, I do wish to let you all know I appreciate and am honored by all your comments, expecially luvyuyu, Little Time Kitty, CattyNebula, kittyluv, LadyTwist, and Billy.:)

Also, on the spy thing going on with Hyoga. Its really an element I created after reading the manga, in which Hyoga is sent by Sanctuary to kill Seiya and the others in the beginning.

Again, thank you all, and enjoy. :)

Timeframe: During Shun's battle with Jabu.

Betrayal

He was late again. It wasn't a habit Hyoga liked to indulge in, but ever since meeting Shun once more, he had come to do it regularly. It was the late nights, of staying up and talking with the younger saint that did it, he was sure of that. Or else he wouldn't be sleeping so late, and thus being late for the matches.

But, it was a small price to pay for spending time with the other. Hyoga wouldn't freely admit it, but he was swiftly growing more attached to Shun, and to the bright, gentle presence that clung to the Andromeda Saint.

It was still hard to believe he was truly a Saint, a killer and protector of Athena. To imagine Shun as a fighter at all, was too much. The boy was still so sweet and soft, his inner core gentle and soothing, not cold and hard like many of the others had become. Even Seiya, bright, determined little Seiya, had grown a layer of rock around his heart over time, as protection. Shun didn't have that, or didn't seem to, unless he was better at hiding it then Hyoga realized.

He finally noted the presence running behind him, and a glance behind stole any faint hope that it was the object of his thoughts. Nagi ignored his looks, basically ignored him, like a lot of the other bronze saints had the tendency to do. Few of them wanted anything to do with him, the half breed, the outsider. Not that he cared, he hadn't even before he had left for Siberia.

At least Nagi had enough sense to leave him alone, and it was a mild comfort to not be the only one late.

They arrived at the arena, just in time for Hyoga's thoughts to stop, as lengths of silver, twinkling chains danced through the air about their owner, to surround him protectively. It was beautiful, and he voiced it, though, his mind wasn't only on how the chains resembled the nebula at night, but also on the armored being in the middle of them. Shun... he still couldn't see him as a fighter, even when faced with such an opponent like Jabu, surrounded by what could possible be fierce weapons.

Until Shun made his move, and the chains struck Jabu just as the other had started to attack, They were vicious in their defense, as their controller had never seemed. Yet, even Hyoga could see that they held back, where they could easily have killed Jabu in their lightening swift reaction.

Jabu apparently didn't see it though, even when Shun told him so, and made yet another attack, only to be taken down the same way. Hyoga could almost pity the other saint, but only for his stupidity.

Yet, despite the blow, despite the knowledge that he was severely at a disadvantage, the Unicorn Saint still rose again, and left Hyoga wondering if it was merely just a fight to the other either. He didn't catch Jabu's muttered words, but he did get the brief glance the other shot towards the booth, where Soari sat watching things. Perhaps...maybe even Jabu was fighting for something more then power.

It didn't surprise Hyoga when Jabu made his third move, rising up above the wall he had met before, to try to strike Shun from above. It did however, send a faint thrill of horror through him when the chains reacted, far worse then they had before, rising in mass to strike down the foolish saint, and throw him to earth, bleeding.

The crowd reacted accordingly to the announcement, the girls within it cheering for the delicate seeming green haired saint, but Shun didn't seem to hear them, his gaze focused on his chains once more, which had started to move.

Hyoga approached to watch as the chains spelled out something, but upon asking Shun as to what was wrong, the other couldn't give him an answer. He seemed so worried, in contrast to how he had been with Jabu only moments before.

But then, hidden threats were always more dangerous.

Suddenly, the chain moved once more, but not on its own this time, as Jabu had grabbed hold of it. Shun instantly began to warn him against it, only for the other to ignore him, and move to attack. Hyoga knew he would, and why he did, the other Saint did not wish to appear weak. But it was foolish to try now, when Shun truly seemed concerned, both for Jabu's sake, and over this mysterious threat, rather then about the fist aiming towards him.

Hyoga soon found out why Shun was worried for Jabu's sake, as the chain did something none of them expected. Sharp electricity seemed to flare through the length of the chain, striking viciously at the Unicorn Saint, forcing him to drop it and throwing him aside.

Then it began to move again, faster now, as he heard Shun mutter his own observation. Jumping into the ring, he moved to stand beside him, an odd feeling of faint worry filling him at the look on Shun's face. Whatever this was, it was puzzling the younger saint, and there was a deep concern etched in those expressive eyes.

The chain moved forward, seeming to point directly ahead. But Hyoga couldn't feel a threat coming from that direction, and neither Shun nor the other Saints seemed to be able to either. As they watched, Hyoga felt the Andromeda Saint expand his cosmos, trying to find whatever the chain alone could sense. To feel such power enveloping them, almost like the nebula for which the cloth stood for, gave the older Saint a startling view of how Shun, delicate, weak seeming, little Shun, could possibly become a fighter. To have such power under such careful control...

His thoughts were torn away as the chain began to react violently, and Shun's words gave him a cold feeling. The enemy was near, very near. Faintly, he wondered if Sanctuary had tired of waiting, and had sent another to kill the Saints involved now. Anger came to him then. If that were the case, they had acted rashly. From what he had seen, some of these Saints had pure motives, and were not looking to slaughter each other senselessly as Sanctuary had thought. They didn't deserve to be killed for it.

Yet, the awful cosmos he now felt coming from where the chains pointed, where Shun now indicated, where the golden cloth rested, seemed to belong to a killer, and not an assassin of Sanctuary. This was hatred he felt, pure rage for their existence, not the calm, ready sense of doing a duty. He could almost taste the need for revenge in the air, as palpable as the sparks of power that now filled the place.

And oddly, beneath all the pain, anger, and hatred, there was something familiar...

The opponent made himself known, coming forth from the box of the golden cloth. Phoenix, the missing bronze saint. Something tugged at Hyoga. Phoenix... there was something about him that triggered old memories. Phoenix was...

Shun's chain was tugging hard upon its master's control now, feeling what they all felt. Phoenix wasn't here for the game, Phoenix was here to kill them. And not because he had been ordered to.

Hyoga moved forward, unconsciously getting closer to Shun, as if to protect him from some deadly blow, that was aimed towards the younger Saint. This hatred had a point, somewhere in its fiery depths, and that point was oddly directed towards the gentle being close to him.

Because Phoenix was... It hit him, of course, how could he forget? How could any of them forget? The one who had been sent to hell in his brother's place. Ikki.

The chain leapt into action, breaking free of Shun's hold finally to strike forward, deadly accurate. Yet, the Saint before them blocked it easily, causing it to coil around his arm like a silver snake, while Shiryu's shout seemed to echo through the ring.

Ikki, Shun's beloved older brother. Ikki, who was back from hell, with such rage and darkness in him, that he only wanted to destroy what he had saved...

The look on Shun's face troubled Hyoga more then the threat in front, possibly because of that threat. The shock, then tender hope, sprang up in those eyes, as he looked once more upwards to Phoenix. Because, while Ikki seemed filled with nothing but blood thirsty rage, Shun desperately, and deeply loved his brother, like he had always done.

It had almost crushed the younger boy when they had taken Ikki away, and now to have him back, like this... Hyoga took another step forward. He couldn't let Ikki break that tender heart again, but he didn't know how he could stop it, as Phoenix attacked.

Shiryu's cry of warning came too late as Ikki's blow struck, tearing off Shun's shoulder guard, and ripping into the flesh beneath enough to make it bleed. They all froze at that, stunned at both the fact that Ikki had attacked his little brother, and at that show of power.

It was a sign that they were all severely outmatched, considering it seemed to take so little effort for Phoenix to do it. He hadn't even moved.

Another unseen step closer towards Shun's still kneeling form. The other Saint was trembling, just a little, though Hyoga knew he was trying to be strong. Shun's shouted words proved it, denying what his heart told him. But that soon collapsed, as Shun started questioning it, and the figure before him. They all knew who it was. There was no mistake, even as changed as he was.

When Phoenix lifted his mask, it was no surprise to see those hard blue eyes staring back at them. Shun made a small noise, one somewhere between pain and joy, that only Hyoga could hear, being so close to him. It was a sound that struck his heart, and it made him aware that Shun couldn't defend himself against Ikki. No matter what.

A final step, and he was almost right behind Shun. He knew there was little he could do to save his friend from the agony that was sure to crack his heart once more. But he would at least protect him from being killed by the one he loved most.


	5. Vows

Thank you to luvyuyu, felicis-sama, Niham, and me-chan for your comments. :)

Timeframe: After Hyoga's fight with Black Cygnus

Vows

It had all been so unexpected. Starting from Ikki's reappearance, to his attacks on Shun, to the taking down of both Jabu and Nachi. And now this...

To know Ikki was so powerful, was disturbing. To know he had the power of the black saints behind him, brought the faint taste of true fear. But to watch as he had stolen the golden armor, after swatting them all about as if they were mere flies? It made the situation real, and that much more desperate. Ikki was insane, and he was also deadly dangerous.

They had been lucky enough to get four pieces of the cloth back, but they knew they would soon have to go retrieve the rest. With or without Shiryu, who had left only the day before. It was not something they wanted to do. Seiya needed his cloth, and they needed the fourth member of their small, 'group'. Hyoga didn't how that had happened, but they had bonded together out of necessity, for the same goal, and now they were linked together till they finished it. Once they got the armor back... Who knew what would happen.

Yet, the only thing Hyoga could focus on, were the warm fingers on his arm, no longer numb, but still cold, and the almost hot cosmos surrounding it, coming from the small, slender saint beside him.

Shun didn't notice his gaze, eyes intent on the arm he was trying to unfreeze. It had been a timid idea that he had offered to Hyoga, that if the Black Swan's cosmos could freeze, then a warm cosmos could undo the damage. The older boy could only agree that it was worth a try, and so there they had been, for the last few moments, Shun trying to warm up his flesh. And it was working.

It was amazing, to feel that gentle, caring cosmos filtering up through his arm, warming the rest of him as it moved. Even restrained, with only a small part filtering through, Hyoga could tell that Shun's cosmos was incredibly strong. What he had seen with Jabu had been only a small fraction, restrained, like this. But when near Ikki... that cosmos seemed to fade...

"Shun?" he brought the green haired boy's gaze to him. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, or ask, as those bright, caring eyes settled on him. He glanced away, smiling just a little, "Don't tire yourself out."

Shun's eyes flickered down again, though there was a faint smile on his own lips, "I won't. But I want to help you, especially since you got this trying to protect me..."

That simple adoration, the flicker of pure thankfulness almost, oddly, made Hyoga want to flush a little. But he forced that aside, Shun was simply repaying kindness for kindness, or so the younger thought.

"I couldn't let him kill you," wasn't what he meant to say, yet it had come out, in such a tone as to make Shun look up to him again, faint puzzlement in those aqua eyes. He swiftly stuttered out something to save himself, though it was weak, "Because, you're my friend after all. And I couldn't let him stain the name of Cygnus..."

That oddly brought a brighter smile to Shun's lips, before he ducked his head down again, fingers moving, removing the rest of the cold. Eventually the Andromeda Saint stopped, his cosmos dying down once more, "How does it feel?"

Hyoga almost said it was still a little cold, even when it felt perfectly fine. Some part of him missed those fingers, and that warm cosmos wrapped around his. But instead he flexed his fingers, and nodded, "It's perfect. Thanks, Shun."

Standing, Shun grinned, clasping his hands behind his back as a satisfied look came to his face, "Not bad for a first time. Hopefully it won't happen again."

Hyoga nodded as he stood as well, though he knew, as Shun did, that they had no choice in that. It was likely to happen again, and worse with it, once they went after the black saints, and Ikki. Studying his friend, he wondered if Shun could endure such a fight. His love was so fierce... that it even dimmed how strong his cosmos was. His love for his brother restrained that power, effectively killed it when he needed it the most. Hyoga had doubts that Shun could go through with a battle with Phoenix.

Yet, they had to. Ikki had to be stopped, before things grew worse. The golden cloth had to be completely regained. They had to fight him, and Shun had to go. They needed his strength in battle, at least up to Phoenix. Once they got to Ikki...

"Hyoga?" he looked down to see Shun close, hand lightly resting on his chest, worry in those eyes.

He must have been out of it again. It was rare for him to lose himself in his thoughts, but Shun seemed to provoke him into doing so. The younger had an odd way of making him worry over him, as he wanted to take care of him. Just like when Ikki appeared, and the feeling hadn't died yet.

Staring into those eyes, he doubted it ever would, and he forced himself to believe it was because he cared for Shun as a friend. The first true friend since Isaac. He didn't want to lose him, he was tired of losing those he cared for. Before, he had simply chosen not to care, it was safer then becoming attached to others. But with Shun, that was impossible. The younger boy refused to stay on the outer edges of his heart with the rest. Instead, he climbed the walls and had slipped through the gates, invading into place that had come to welcome him.

"Hyoga?" that was louder, closer, and he could feel warm breath against his face.

Blinking, he focused on the face close to his, straight into concerned greenish eyes. Shun was grasping his shoulders, leaning close to him, standing on tiptoes in an effort to catch his attention once again. Hyoga imagined he had gotten caught in his thoughts once more.

Yet, he was distracted again, by the heat of Shun pressed against him, those hands, slender and delicate on his shoulders, how close his face was. Just a breath away... Staring at him with those bright, worried eyes, a worry that he wanted to take away, and not just with words...

"I'm alright, Shun, just thinking of something," he assured, pushing back that thought, that want. He didn't know what he had wanted to do, but his courage, usually so unshakable, had failed to go through with it.

Shun studied his face, concern not fading, "About everything?"

The Ice Saint knew he meant about the battle to come, the black saints, and Ikki. In a way, that was true, though Hyoga wouldn't admit to the rest of his thoughts. Instead he nodded, "It won't be long before they move to take the rest of the cloth."

Shun let him go, and stepped back, eyes flickering away, "I know. Which means we'll have to fight them, and Ikki, again."

Neither could deny that, but Hyoga was surprised by Shun's next words, "I know what we have to do. Ikki has to be stopped, no matter what. My brother has changed... I'm not sure if he really is my brother anymore. But as a Saint, I know my duty."

He almost reached out him, seeing that torment in those clear eyes. No matter what Shun said, Hyoga could see his heart. This decision would tear him apart... Yet, what could be done? Shun was right, as Saints, it was their duty to retrieve the cloth, and stop evil before it spread. No matter what their personal feelings were.

"We'll fight together, Shun, and we'll stop him," Hyoga promised softly, silently vowing that he would help him, even to the point of taking Ikki out, before Shun had to.


	6. Comfort

Thanks to Niham and Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten for your wonderful comments. :)

Comfort

Timeframe: The night after the fight with Ikki, and Ikki's 'death'.

Hyoga lightly knocked on the door. It was late, he knew, most of the household was asleep. He had just taken a shower, after his long, extensive exercise session, and he had been on his way back to his room to sleep for the night, when he had noticed the light coming from under Shun's door. He wasn't sure what, but something tugged at him to stop, and check on his young friend. He hadn't done so since they had tended to their wounds, and separated for the night, too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts. The fight with Ikki had answered a lot of question, but it had left a lot more unanswered. Namely, the thought of Sanctuary, the same that had sent him to deal with the so called traitorous Saints, was behind such treachery.

There was no response to his first knock, nor his second. Silently, he tried the knob, and found it unlocked. Glancing in, he spotted the the younger boy's arm dangling down over the armrest of the stuffed chair positioned before the windows.

"Shun?" he called as he entered, and approached.

Upon rounding the chair, he saw why the green haired Saint hadn't answered him. Slumped against the chair, Shun was deeply asleep, and hadn't stirred at the sound of his name. There were tear stains, long dried on the Andromeda's cheeks, and his face was tense, as if he was locked in a bad dream. Hyoga's heart clenched a little in his chest, and he reached out before he realized exactly what he was doing, to hesitantly touch one pale cheek, to trail his thumb down those silvery treks.

Shun had been withdrawn since Ikki's death, and they had left him alone, because they knew he had to grieve. Hyoga especially had backed off, after all, he had been the one striving to kill the other Saint the most. For Shun's sake, but in doing so, he had exposed his own very cold nature. Shun had stopped him then from killing Ikki, and some part of him was grateful for that, despite the added pain it caused. If he hadn't, they would never have found out the reason why, or who would be coming after the golden cloth next.

Yet, leaving the sensitive, almost delicate Saint alone had seemed to be a mistake, now that he was looking at him, like this. Shun had needed some comfort, or he wouldn't be there, curled in his chair, crying himself to sleep, probably blaming himself for all that had happened.

The younger leaned into his touch, sleepily nuzzling his hand as the tense look eased on his face, and a soft mummer, too low for Hyoga to understand, escaped him. Relieved that he hadn't woken him, Hyoga leaned down and gently gathered the other into his arms. He couldn't leave him there for the night, Shun deserved better then a stiff awakening in the morning from sleeping in the chair all night.

Shun cuddled up to his chest, seeking warmth from the slight chill in the room. Blushing a little at the action, Hyoga started towards the simple, small bed at the side of the room. A sigh of content escaped the slender, almost delicate body cradled in his arms, and for a flutter of a moment, he had to fight the temptation to hold him closer.

He wanted to protect this fragile soul, he couldn't deny that feeling. That want, need to do so had grown in him, since he had met Shun once more. Shun was his friend, his best friend, and maybe something more, if the Cygnus Saint dared to think of it. He had gone from being someone Hyoga took comfort and enjoyment of being with, and had become someone he needed to be there, smiling at the breakfast table every morning, watching his back during fights, gently soothing away his pains, inwards and out. He was someone Hyoga could not live without now, someone he cared for, when he hadn't truly cared for anyone in a long time. It was worrisome, yet it wasn't going away.

He couldn't fight it, wouldn't, because in the end, doing so would hurt Shun, and that was the last thing he wanted. It was painful enough seeing him like this...

Finally reaching the bed, he tried to lay Shun down on it, only to realize that somewhere while he had been buried in his thoughts, the smaller boy had slipped his arms around his neck, and he would not let go. If anything, his arms tightened when Hyoga tried to remove him. After a few tries, Hyoga sighed in defeat, and settled himself on the bed, again blushing a little as he lay down to give Shun, and himself, a more comfortable position for the night. The Andromeda Saint reacted as soon as he was moved, pressing closer as he nuzzled his head under the older Saint's chin, while his legs stretched out beside Hyoga's. The Cygnus Saint then realized he had never let the other go, his arms merely had gone from cradling Shun, to embracing him, holding him close, protectively. And he didn't want to let go. Weakly putting it down as acknowledging that Shun desperately needed comfort, he sighed. He struggled to believe that, despite the flutter in his chest at having the green haired boy in his arms, right where he seemed to fit.

* * *

Bright aqua green eyes opened at the sound of birds, and the warm feel of sunlight on his face. Blinking a little, Shun yawned, before burying his face into the warmth under his head. Only after he had woken a little further, did he realize it wasn't his pillow. It was hard, though, faintly soft, and solid. 

His sleepy mind clicked and he looked up into his best friend's sleeping face. Hyoga...

He must have checked on him last night, and tried to get him to bed. Shun knew he had an odd habit of clinging in sleep, Ikki had commented on it often enough when they were younger...

Grief returning with that thought, Shun instinctively buried his face into Hyoga's chest, stifling his tears. There was no need to wake him, even if Shun wished he had comfort. The Cygnus Saint had done enough, too much. Protecting him, over and over again, almost getting killed because of him, and now comforting him. It was too much...

Gently, Shun untangled himself from Hyoga's loose embrace. Hyoga and Ikki, they were so alike... And he had lost Ikki because he was too weak. He couldn't lose Hyoga as well.

Softly, he leaned forward, and pressed a whisper light kiss on the older boy's cheek, "I'll get stronger, just like brother wanted, so I can protect those I care about," he breathed out his promise, before starting to rise.

Only to be stopped, as a hand grasped his wrist, causing him to gasp a little in surprise as it tugged him back down. Ice blue eyes opened, to look at him with far too sharp a gaze for one that had just woken up.

Shun smiled a little weakly, "Good morning, Hyoga."

Hyoga studied him for a few moments, before smiling just a little in return, "Morning, Shun. Where are you going?"

"Just out for a run..." or so he had planned, to clear his head.

"It's rather early, isn't it?" Hyoga sat up, to glance at the barely risen sun.

It really wasn't, for Saints. They normally awoke at this hour, if not far earlier. But he felt prompted to say it, after the night Shun had had. Who knew when he had last truly slept.

Shun followed his gaze, before inwardly sighing, "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Do you want company then?" Hyoga offered.

Shun smiled, but shook his head, "No, I'll be alright. Besides you probably need more rest then I..." One slender hand touched Hyoga's chest, where the wound Ikki had made was still healing.

The Cygnus Saint settled his hand over his, "Its alright, Shun. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I know," the younger Saint looked away, "I just..."

"No need to feel guilty either," Hyoga reached with his other hand, to gently catch his chin and turn his face back to him. Leaning in, he forced Shun to meet his eyes, "You were protecting your brother. Which was a good thing in the end. I suffered only a minor wound, but I would have killed Ikki if you hadn't stopped me..."

"I know..." Shun repeated, not struggling in his grasp, though tears began to fall, "It's just... you could have died because of how careless I was."

The Ice Saint reached up to lightly smooth away his tears with his thumb, "You could never be careless, Shun." He noted he was steadily getting closer to the smaller Saint.

"I was and..." the gap closed, as Shun pushed against Hyoga's hold to press his lips to the older boy's, delivering a light, almost chaste kiss.

For a moment, they stayed still, both shocked at the action that had happened between them, before Hyoga advanced, giving into the till then kept in check desire in him. Hungrily, he pushed his own much fiercer kiss onto Shun, as the hand holding the green haired boy's chin moved to the back of his neck.

Shun moved in turn, arms coming to wrap around his waist, as he pressed against him.

For breathless moments, they held on. Shun, desperate in both his need for comfort and something solid, Hyoga in desire for something he hadn't understood until that moment.

It ended all too fast, as Shun pulled away in a gasp, and jerked from his hold as a fierce blush overtook his pale skin.

"Sorry," he stuttered out, standing abruptly.

Hyoga didn't reach for him, though he did get out of bed, "Shun, you have nothing to be sorry for, It's alright..."

The younger boy wouldn't look at him, "You should get some more rest, it's still early yet... I'm going for my run..."

One tanned hand encircled his pale wrist, before he could escape, "Shun, it's alright. I should be sorry if you think we've done something wrong."

Shun blinked up to him in surprise, "Why would you say that? I'm the one who kissed you..."

"And I kissed you," Hyoga smiled a little, at the confession. It was odd, he had never considered kissing his best friend. Yet, at the same time, it felt right, not wrong. Somehow, his feelings had slowly, steadily evolved, to something he could not fully understand, but could not ignore.

That blush grew, turning Shun's skin nearly red in its fierceness, as aqua green eyes looked up to him innocently, "So you did."

The Cygnus Saint couldn't help it, as he leaned down, stealing another, far gentler kiss from his younger friend, "If you want, you can go on your run. We'll discuss it after breakfast."

Shun nodded, a little dazed, "Alright," he started for the door once Hyoga let him go, but paused, to look back at him, "Thank you, Hyoga."

He was gone before Hyoga could respond.


	7. Reassurances

As always, sorry for the wait. Thanks to chronogirl, me-chan, U.N. Owen, and Fire-Chan9490  
for your gracious comments. :)

Reassurances

Timeframe: After the defeat of Docrates.

Hyoga moaned, as he felt those soothing, healing hands press into the muscles of his back. The warm, healing cosmos that filtered through that touch eased the aches that had come from battling Docrates. He was sure he was at least black and blue, with a splash of green, yellow, and purple. At worst, red was dominating the canvas of his skin. But he doubted it, because he couldn't feel any wetness, and Shun hadn't made another distressed sound since he had first helped Hyoga from his cloth and shirt.

That little gasp had been the last real noise from the younger, sensitive Saint, before he had gestured to him to lay down, which he had done. After that, Shun had lightly straddled him near his hips, and then set to work.

It was odd for Andromeda to remain so silent for so long, but Cygnus didn't push it. He knew something was wrong.

It became more pronounced as those hands started to tremble a little, then became solid as he felt drops of water upon his abused skin. Trying to twist enough to see him, Hyoga could only manage to catch him in the corner of his eye. It was enough, he could clearly see the tears trailing down Shun's face, silent as he was.

Hyoga frowned a little, "Shun?"

The younger Saint's hands stopped, and he lowered his head, as if to hide behind his emerald hair.

"Shun?" Hyoga tried again, still gentle.

More tears fell, before Shun finally spoke, voice strangled, "I can't stop thinking about the attack... About how you could have died..."

It finally hit him. Of course Shun would be thinking of that. They had only just lost Ikki a short while ago, to the same foe. Having to watch another friend do something so risky, had probably put horror into his sweet friend.

Turning in the very small space between Shun's thighs, he forced down the wince and groan of pain that wanted to come up as he settled on his back. Ignoring the flare of aches that caused, he gently reached up to grasp Shun's lower arms. Slowly, he drew him down to rest against his chest.

Allowing himself to be drawn down, Shun lay there, trembling from his silent sobs as Hyoga held him tightly to him.

"I couldn't do anything," the younger boy whispered at last, "I could only watch him hurt you."

"Shun," Hyoga said, haltingly, considering his words carefully, "You did help me. You and Seiya finished him off while I held him. We defeated him as a team, as Saints. As we're supposed to."

"I know..." Shun sniffled, "But..."

"No," Cygnus cut him off, "We are Saints. Our lives are for Athena, for this world. Duty will kill us, we don't kill each other, unless we do so actively," he quoted softly.

Shun said nothing for a few moments, though his eyes closed, and he relaxed in Hyoga's hold. He knew what his friend spoke of, his own teacher had taught him the same. But it was hard for his tender heart to accept.

Seeing the pain etched in that beautiful face, Hyoga went by instinct. Gently tugging the smaller Saint up, he sealed his lips to Shun's, kissing him deeply. A moment, and then Shun responded, melting into his embrace, into that kiss, which wasn't as desperate as the first had been.

Eventually, Hyoga pulled back a little as the the younger boy moaned in vague protest for the loss of contact, as bluish green eyes finally opening.

Pressing a finger to his lips, the blond Saint shook his head, "We may live and die for Athena, but we exist for ourselves."

Shun looked down, and nodded a little as Hyoga lowered his hand to settle it back on Shun's back.

"Is this for ourselves?" those still so pained sea green eyes stared into him, hopeful for something Hyoga could only hope he could give.

Hyoga arched his neck enough to press his lips soothingly to Shun's forehead, "I don't know what this is yet, But I do know that I care for you greatly, Shun, and I know my feelings are for myself."

Shun smiled a little at that, before he lay back down on Hyoga's chest, head tucked under the older Saint's chin, "I care for you too, Hyoga. So much... That's why..."

Hyoga shushed him softly, reaching up to caress those silken green locks, "I know, but I can't promise you it won't happen again."

"I know," Shun sighed, one of his hands moving to rest on Hyoga's shoulder, lightly squeezing it, "Just try to be more careful..."

Hyoga restrained his own sigh, as he tightened his hold, ignoring the burn across his back, though it was now a dull ache, in comparison to the pleasure of holding the slighter Saint like this, "I'll try, Shun. We'll look after each other, alright?"

Shun nodded against his chest, eyes closing once more, as he let the feeling of safety sweep over him for a little while, "Alright."


	8. To Break

Notes: Thanks to FF9Zidane, Fire-Chan9490, KaL KeY, Lyn, 13x, and luvyuyu for your wonderful comments. :)

To Break

Timeframe: After the attack on the tanker, and the Ghost Saints' escape.

Seiya's lament had been echoed in all their hearts, as they had watched their enemy sail further away, till they were long gone over the horizon. None of them had felt they deserved to be Saints, all of them had felt they had failed, both Soari, and perhaps the world in losing that helmet.

The knowledge had been enough to break any of them. But it had been Shun had that shattered.

It had started with a tremble, almost imperceivable to all, save Hyoga, who's eyes had turned to the delicate Saint then. Just a soft tremble, that had given way to a greater shaking.

Shun's knees had given then, sending the younger Saint to the ground, only his hands keeping him from crashing face first. There hadn't been a sound, as he had done so, save the thud of his armor against the deck.

The others had noticed then, had gone to help, but Hyoga had already been there, reaching to touch Shun's shoulder, only for the other to flinch away. He had refused to be touched, head bowing as his fingers tried to clutch at the ground.

The sobbing had come then, soft, Shun was never loud. Tears falling to unforgiving metal, he had bent till his forehead was pressed to the deck, suppressed cries straining at his throat.

Seiya had tried to reach him, had managed to touch him, trying to offer some reassurance. Hyoga had been torn when Shun had responded to Seiya, between the pain that it had been Seiya, and not him, and the relief that Seiya at least had done it. He had to admit later, that it only made sense. Seiya was the best at comforting, besides Shun, because he was the other more emotionally connected Saint.

But then, watching Shun fall apart had butchered something in him, left him helpless in the face of it.

Seiya had calmed Shun down, had gotten him up enough to gather him into an embrace, and held him as he had continued to cry. Sometime after, they had managed to get the green haired Saint below, to a bed.

Shun had kept a tight hold on Seiya, until he had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, the emotional drain too much, after all that had happened.

Perhaps they should have known.

Hyoga knew he should have known.

The signs had been there. Glinted with first Ikki's death, then the attack of Docrates. The Andromeda Saint had been fragile emotionally for a while, despite his slight smiles, and little laughs.

To lose the helmet, the thing Ikki had died to protect, had taken any stability Shun had left.

For the moment. Hyoga refused to believe that Shun would allow this to keep him in such a state. Delicate though he was, the younger boy had a core possibly stronger then them all.

After all, he had managed to hide this pain from them all, even Hyoga.

Who should have known. Because he had vowed to protect Shun, had become his best friend, had tried to fill the huge hole Ikki had left.

He hadn't been strong enough.

Seiya must have seen his anger at himself, because once he had untangled himself from Shun's grip, he had told him to stay with him.

He hadn't argued, he had wanted to, desperately.

And so there he was, holding tight to Shun's hand, as he watched him sleep. Watched every soft breath fall from slightly parted lips, as those hidden bluish green eyes moved under the lids in dreams. Not nightmares, he would know if there were nightmares.

He would sooth those, and keep them at bay if he could.

Sleep was probably the best thing for Shun, he could see that now, as the worry and pain fell to the background of his thoughts, once it was over. He could see the slight bags under those eyes, testament of how little sleep the other had gotten lately.

He should have been more watchful...

A little moan interrupted his thoughts, and he focused more on his friend, as that beautiful face turned to him, hiding away the slight imperfections. Not that anything on Shun could be less then perfect.

A soft sigh, Shun settled again, and he was watching once more. Massaging the back of the hand in his, he gently brought it to his lips, touching the knuckles in a faint kiss.

"I love you," somehow, this entire mess had let him work out his own feelings. He was in love with Shun. Had been in love with him for a while.

Seeing him so weak, so fragile, had solidified the realization, had forced him to understand. Nothing else could hurt so much.

He had thought he had stopped loving, after his mother, after Isaac. He couldn't afford to love, except his Master in some distant way.

Shun had done more then sneak past the defenses of his heart. He had completely broken them.

And Hyoga had failed...

Another little moan, a slight turn of the head again, away from him this time, revealing sharply how pale the younger was. Those eyes flickered open, slowly, looking around dazedly before they settled on him.

For a long moment, they could only look at each other, as if trying to find what to say.

Horror flickered up in those sharpening greenish blue eyes, and those lips began to open. Hyoga didn't allow the apology he knew was coming, instead leaning forward, to take those lips with his, swallowing all words that might have come.

He didn't release him till they were both too breathless to speak, and even then, he made sure he was the first to speak, substituting his lips with his free fingers, to stop him.

"Don't hide from me. Don't give me your apologies. I want to protect you, Shun, so much...But I can't if you won't let me," he said softly, just for their ears alone, even if the others weren't around to hear him.

Shun looked as if he wished to protest, but Hyoga shook his head, "We promised, didn't we? And we keep our promises. But we can't like this. We can't stay strong for each other, if we can't support each other. I know, you still blame yourself, and don't want to depend on anyone because of Ikki. But Ikki wouldn't want you to tear yourself apart like this."

Finally, he let him speak, but Shun didn't seem to know what to say anymore. There was a sound as if he had started, but never finished, as he seemed to think over what he was being told. Hyoga waited, letting him have his time.

"I'm afraid," the younger Saint finally confessed, "I failed again..."

"We all did," Hyoga stated, "But we can't back down. We've got to get the helmet back, that's what's important. And we'll decide how to do that, when Soari gets here. Until then, we have to support each other, and build ourselves up again."

"Can we?" it was trembling whisper, but a hopeful one.

"We will. But we can't hide if we're going to get stronger," the older stressed.

Shun looked at him for a long time, as if unsure of what to say, though it seemed he might have agreed, "Can I have time to think?"

Hyoga couldn't force him to just agree, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he finally nodded, and stood, "I'll check on you." He didn't want to leave him, but he wasn't going impose himself. Not yet. He was giving his friend a choice here, and it was Shun's decision alone to accept it.

Shun gave a weak smile, and a nod of his own, before Hyoga left, heart twisting with every step he took away from the other Saint. He could only pray that Shun would let him in, rather then have to force his own way in, in a far less gentle way then Shun had slipped into him.


	9. Survival

Thanks to April Aries, Fire-Chan9490, me-chan, Ishka, and Kitsune Shika for your comments. :) Will warn, this is a little different from the previous style of writing, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

Survival

Timeframe: Attack on the island of the Ghost Saints and after.

The day had started out much the way it had ended, at least in terms between himself and Shun. Shun wasn't talking, hadn't spoken a word to anyone but Saori since his break down. And to her, it was merely a word of greeting, when she had come to him, all soothing and warm care, as she had given to them all.

He had stayed in his room all that night, not answering Hyoga's or Seiya's knocks. But when morning came, he had left his room to join them in the briefing. He hadn't said a word then, and had taken to standing restlessly, rather then sitting.

The only thing good about that, was that he hadn't pulled away when Hyoga had placed a soft hand on his back, silently letting him know he was there. The younger had looked at him, just for a moment, the vaguest, half hearted smile on his lips, and then both their focus had been on the tape that Saori was showing them.

The first actual sound he had made, had been in agreeing to go with them to retrieve the helmet. Hyoga had naturally worried over that decision, especially so soon after his break down, but Seiya had assured him that he would be alright, that between them, they could make sure Shun would come through it fine.

The trip had been silent, Shun had at least sat beside him in the back. There had been no touches, no looks. All their focus had been on the mission ahead.

It had all changed when their plane had been attacked by what he now knew as an illusion. The crash hadn't been so bad, they had all gotten through without much injury.

Only to be attacked by the Sea Serpent Ghost Saint. Shun had been first, dragged under by the creature's animal form. Seeing that, hearing that cut off cry just before he had disappeared, had frozen Hyoga's very breath in his lungs. Something in him had gone into overdrive, as he dove under, and had attacked till the monster had let Shun go. After that, he had lost track of the younger Saint, too busy taking out the enemy, after the enemy had attacked Shiryu and Seiya and himself.

Freezing a piece of the ocean to take out said enemy, even for a few moments, had left him too drained to think for a moment. And when he had been able to move, his first impulse had been to check on Shun.

Who had been right there, looking worriedly at him from the water. Only then, had the Cygnus Saint been able to breath, even as he smiled slightly in reassurance, and had gotten back into the water, to swim to shore.

The poison bugs and the climb up the cliff had undone him at the last. Even though feeling Shun be the strong one, holding onto him so tightly, making sure they all made it up there... was the best reassurance to him that everything would be alright. The younger Saint was moving on, was surviving. Would survive, once they got the helmet back.

And now as he struggled through foliage, Shiryu, who he had found sometime back, behind him, he focused on that, to keep the worry away. Between Andromeda and Pegasus, surely they had reached the fortress by that point, had probably already taken the helmet, and were on their way back.

There was nothing to worry about...

He regretted that thought a moment later, when coming upon the far side of the narrow lake, to find Shun, seemingly collapsed on a log, drifting in the middle of it. Seiya was nowhere in sight, and he could make out the distinct image of a body in the water near Shun. From the looks of it, it was the third Ghost Saint.

So they had been attacked, and had defeated him... Only...

He didn't heed Shiryu's warnings as he dove into the water, using what strength he had gained from his short rest before to reach the log.

Shun merely lay there, eyes close, pale, though breathing. That was the first thing he made sure of, the second being taking note of his injuries. There were burns in places where his bare skin was visible, mainly around his hands. Light burns, that seemed to have come from the inside out, as if he had touched the live current of his own chains. Unlikely, it being more likely an attack from the now dead Ghost Saint.

Satisfying himself for the moment, he took hold of the log, and dragged it to shore, being careful to make sure Shun didn't slip off as he did so. Upon reaching the shore, he swiftly pulled himself out of the water, before Shiryu helped him drag the log to shore enough to take the younger Saint off it.

Shun had seemed so delicate in his arms, more so then normal as he lay him upon the shore. Gently, he had removed his helmet, checking his pulse after, noting how strong it was, despite what must have been an intense attack.

They had to get moving, Seiya needed them, they knew. But Hyoga was reluctant to move on, not with Shun in such a state. Seiya had always proven that he could take care of himself, but Shun...

The slightest moan settled matters for him, as did when those bluish green eyes opened, dazed, but aware. Without a thought, he leaned in to kiss those parted lips in relief upon seeing him wake.

Shiryu said nothing, merely turned away to scan the darkness as Hyoga drew away. Shun looked to him, puzzeled, yet equally relieved to see him better off than when the younger Saint had left him.

A moment of silent reassurances, Shun hugging him once, and Hyoga caressing his cheek, before Shun's helmet was put back into place. Cygnus then helped Andromeda to his feet, supporting him when he proved still too unsteady, and they had set off towards the fortress.

Only for the fight to be long over when they arrived, Seiya looking triumphant as he exited the fortress and lifted the helmet high.

The relief and joy that Hyoga watch come to life in Shun's face, etched its way into his very heart. Seiya gently handed his prize over to the green haired Saint, something the Ice Saint found was the perfect reassuring gesture, and then they were off, to where they could be picked up.

* * *

In the aftermath, Hyoga was still going over what had happened. Shun was sleeping peacefully beside him, curled loosely, his head resting on the older Saint's thigh, as their ship carried them home. 

Shun had been the one to insist upon staying together, reluctant to leave him, and he had found himself equally reluctant. Expecially now, with his fingers tangled loosely in those long green locks, silently marveling on the silk like quality, on the fact that it was Shun he was touching so causually.

Everything was changing. This last mission stated it. The events from before had changed them. Ikki's betrayal had started that change, his death had been the climax, and this last bit was far from the end.

Not all the changes were good. His own faith in Sanctuary had been shattered to some extent. Shiryu had nearly died twice by this point, and each time, he had come back a little more distant, a little wiser in a way that was beyond them. Seiya was growing more deadly, and less playful. It wasn't easy to see, but it was there. That edge was growing, with every battle fought, and every enemy defeated.

As for Shun... that innocence was dying. Ikki's death had sealed that. Every fight after was just another death toll for it.

And yet, not all changes were bad. The true threat was becoming clearer now, instead of merely shadows. Shiryu was a bit wiser, a bit steadier, a little less proud. Seiya was growing more powerful, and the kindness of his heart remained unwavering. Shun...despite a piece dying, was still, sweet, loving Shun, as he had always been, and hopefully would always be.

As for Hyoga himself. He wasn't blind anymore. His sight had grown clear on quite a few things, not just about Sanctuary, but about his relationships. He had forged a link of brotherhood with them, and with Shun, was forging something even closer. He had already confessed what exactly.

He was in love with him, perhaps had always been, and had not realized it till then. It didn't matter, he had figured it out before it was too late. And eventually, Shun would know his feelings in full. Just as he already knew that Shun loved him as well.

The younger Saint didn't need to tell him, not in words. He saw it enough in his eyes, in his voice, in his body. Shun himself was a confession.

And as long as Hyoga held to that knowledge, whatever changes would come, they would survive through them.


	10. On Thin Ice

Thanks to KaL KeY, The Crossover Queen, CHIBI-STAR for your comments.

On Thin Ice

Timeframe: The night of Ikki's return, after dinner and the discussion.

"It's cold out tonight," the voice was soft, as a coat was laid across his shoulders.

"I don't feel it," he didn't, and he knew Shun knew that. One had to grow used to the cold in Siberia, it was heat that always bothered him.

Heat, he still can't get that image of fire consuming Shun out of his head. Couldn't get his cry of pain as it burned him to stop echoing in his ears...

"How are the burns?" they were oddly, but thankfully minor, something the others put to Ikki's rescue.

But it had taken time for Ikki to rescue him, and even with the cloth... Hyoga wasn't so sure, yet hadn't mentioned it.

"Brother treated them. They'll heal up in a day or two," Shun assured quietly, coming to stand beside him on the balcony, dressed warmly himself, finally out of his armor. Still in regular green and white, though, only the pants were green and the shirt white. Hyoga might have almost appreciated him, how he looked in the starlight, eyes sparking with that faint light.

He couldn't bring himself to though, not with all that was weighing in his heart.

Sanctuary was the enemy.

Sanctuary was aiming to kill them all, even him.

Sanctuary had killed his Master, trying to kill him. He knew he bore the blame for the blow, but had not Sanctuary, the Pope, turned his beloved mentor into a monster...

"Hyoga?" that loving voice broke his thoughts, caused him to focus on him, to those worried eyes and that hand on his shoulder that he had not noticed.

"I'm alright, Shun," he brushed it off, looking away before he started confessing, "Shouldn't you be with Ikki?"

There was a pause. The younger Saint directed his gaze to the side, and that hand dropped from his shoulder, "He doesn't need me right now,"

Ikki had never needed anyone, he had proven that by coming back on his own. Of course with the Phoenix cloth making it possible, but nevertheless, he had chosen to return of his own free will.

"You need him though," a half smile, Hyoga glanced to him again, forcing himself not to appear so withdrawn, "You've missed him."

Another long silence, and worried nipped at him a bit. It wasn't like Shun. He should be all over his older brother as he had been at dinner. Holding onto him, laughing with him, snuggling close... Shun had always needed to be near Ikki. And after the hell they had been through? After Shun's break down, and Ikki's insanity?

"You need me," the words were so soft, they almost didn't catch his attention.

Pausing, Hyoga blinked, then again, as he processed that. Had he really been so obvious? He had been trying his best, keeping his mask in place, forcing himself to not reveal the turmoil, the pain...

"Seiya mentioned what happened in Siberia," and suddenly he wished he had told Seiya to keep it between them. He didn't want the others to know, not yet. Didn't want the pity.

In a part of himself, he didn't want to acknowledge that he had lost another person that he had cared for. Again, it was his fault, only this time he had directly killed him.

Even if Sanctuary set Crystal up to die.

And then watching Shun nearly die... Helpless as that inferno raged...

"I'm fine. I don't want to discuss it," he didn't. Probably never would. All he wanted, was to shove it down into the abyss with the rest, where the guilt and pain and fear belonged. He couldn't afford to feel those dark emotions, not in full.

"You're not," Shun argued, eyes pleading more then his tone was. Wanting, desperately, to help.

Not this time... This alone was his demon.

He had let himself get too close to Shun, too close to pull away without hurting them both. He didn't care if it hurt himself, but Shun... Shun didn't deserve that.

But how long would it be before he killed him as well? In some way, he doubted he'd ever raise his fist to the younger. He never would if he had a choice, never.

Yet, Shun was self sacrificing, Shun was Andromeda incarnate in so many ways. What would stop him from giving his own life, for such an unworthy one?

Already, his mother, Isaac...

"I can't talk about this right now, Shun," because he couldn't face it. Face the thought that he just might be the cause of his death.

He couldn't look at him, couldn't look at the pain filtering over those orbs, darkening them into forest green with sorrow. So he turned his gaze back to the night, wishing desperately inside for Shun to forgive him for how cold he was being.

He just couldn't...

Warm arms, gentle but strong, encircled him from behind. A chin leaned against his shoulder, hair tickled the back of his neck. Hot breath whispered past his ear, making him shiver just a little.

"You don't have to talk about it right now. I can wait as long as it takes, and longer if I must. I just want you to know I'm here... I want to help you, just like you helped me..." the briefest kiss just behind his ear made him shiver again, unsure of the odd feeling rising from his stomach.

It was almost as if...

"That's what people who love each other do, after all," his heart stopped at those gentle words, almost too soft to be heard.

And then the warmth was gone, leaving him with a cold that he couldn't adjust to so easily. He heard him walking away, and for a moment, he couldn't do anything, frozen by that touch, those words...

He was going to be the death of him..

Yet...

"Shun?" he turned swiftly, as he heard the door open.

The younger paused, looking to him with wide, but waiting eyes. He almost rethought what he planned to say, before it spilled out.

"Tomorrow afternoon, if you can... I'd... Would you meet me at the entrance of the zoo?" he wasn't sure what they would do then, and he was almost sure Shun would say no. They had one free day...

"Yes," that soft smile was back on those shell pink lips, "I'll meet you there. About five?"

Again, his mind seemed to freeze for a moment, unable to even begin to comprehend... He had said yes?

"Perfect," a slight smile of his own.

"Then I'll see you," a brighter smile, and Shun slipped inside, leaving Hyoga stunned, fearful, and yet...


	11. Silence

Thanks to KaL KeY, LunaLocket, Samu, and Black Ice Phoenix Wolf for you comments.

* * *

Silence 

Before Seiya leaves to cure Shiryu's eyes, after Death Queen Island sinks.

Finally, they had a chance alone.

After all their hardships, after all the fights, the loses, the wounds, they could finally rest a little. Recover, realize how lucky they were.

Hyoga had seen it as a chance to finally go out with Shun. Their first 'date' hadn't happened, since he had to go rush out to save Seiya, when the other had been attacked by the Silver Saint Misty. Things had only progressed from there.

Other silver saints had come to kill them, Saori had revealed herself to be Athena, Ikki had walked in, and out of their lives, then back in. Shiryu had lost his sight... Seiya had nearly died of his head injury, Ikki was now recovering from the blows he had received on Death Queen Island.

They were lucky to be alive, and well for the most part. After all the deaths, the close calls, they could only count themselves very blessed indeed.

And finally, he had a chance to appreciate that, while one arm was firmly around Shun, as they stared up into the night sky together. They hadn't gone far, couldn't really, with the threats lingering, the need to stay near Saori and guard her, as they were meant to.

Merely to the roof of the place where they were staying. Shun had laid out a blanket, and they had lain there, watching as the night passed, not speaking, holding on to each other.

Words hadn't passed, they hadn't needed to be said. Somewhere in that line of battles and loses, they had realized even more fully how fragile their own lives were. They had realized further their feelings as well, how deeply they ran.

Stronger then even loyalty to Athena, it was a dangerous thing to know. They guarded each other first, even before their goddess incarnate. The fight with Dante and Capella had sealed that thought, it had been Hyoga that Shun had defended first, and it had been Shun that Hyoga had thought of first, even though they had both rushed there to save Athena and Seiya.

Love had a way of becoming everything, or so they had found first hand.

"Shun..." it was the first time he had tried to break the silence, only for Shun's delicate fingers to touch his lips, stopping him.

The younger saint moved, shifting till he was on top of him, on his hands and knees, body only a foot away. They stared at each other for a long time, reading all they felt from each other's eyes. All the fear, the sadness, the pain. For themselves, for their brothers in arms, especially for Shiryu.

The knowledge that things would only get worse now, weighed heavily between them. Eventually, they would have to face Sanctuary, eventually, this fight would escalate. More lives would be lost, and they could only hope their own were not among those to be sacrificed.

It was selfish, it was human, in a way they so rarely could be. Out there, in the cool night air, with no one else around, they could admit that they were indeed mortal, were indeed not ready for the war coming.

Hyoga would have liked to believe otherwise, he was the Ice Saint, he was supposed to be untouchable. And yet here, wrapped protectively around Shun, he knew full well he could be touched, could be broken.

As could Shun, sweet, delicate Shun, who had been forced to kill in the service of a goddess that was so unsure.

It was still hard to swallow, that the spoiled brat they knew in childhood, the kind hearted, slight young woman now, was really Athena. The Athena they had been taught all their training was strong, unbeatable, wise. Saori was strong, in business, at heart, but in battle? She just did not fit the image of a battle goddess.

And yet, yet, there was no mistaking that cosmos. That warm, sweet cosmos that had called to each of theirs, had brought them strength, especially on Death Queen Island, when they had been so sure they would have died in the island's death throes.

He reached up, tangling his fingers into that green hair, bringing the younger down, taking his lips, drawing all his breath out of him with gentle insistence. Shun allowed it, hands clinging to his shoulders, giving as much as he was taking.

Hyoga's free hand trailed down his back, resting at a hip for a long moment, before slipping into his shirt. Shun tensed, briefly, before relaxing, letting him touch, letting him explore the warm, flawless skin of his back. His own hands started to return the favor, trailing from shoulders, trading his balance to his knees, as his hands reached under the hem of Hyoga's tank top, before slidding back up, caressing his chest.

Hyoga moaned, breaking their kiss, to look up into those innocent, wide eyes, which sparked with a few tears. Not over this, he knew.

But this was their release, their chance to seperate themselves from the fighting, from the rest of it, and just focus on each other.

Shun dove back in, kissing his lips, ackward but wanting, desperately. Hyoga's arm clamped across the younger's back, bring him down against him, pressing body to body, faintly wishing it was flesh to flesh.

"Ikki, wait!" the voice thundred up from below, clearly Seiya's, before the sound of scuffling came.

They pulled away, gasping slightly in the cool air. Staring once more at each other, Shun finally flushed, and looked away, getting off him. They never said a word, he merely helped Hyoga up, before folding up the blanket.

Later. It was a silent promise between them.

Even if they didn't know if there would be a later.

They could only hope for it.


	12. For Them

Thanks to KaL KeY, Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, LunaLocket and magnet1 for your comments.

Timeline: Night before they leave for Sanctuary

For Them

They would be leaving tomorrow. Lying there, Hyoga couldn't help but think of it. Think of what had come, of what would come.

For the last few weeks, they had been striving to find the golden cloth, while Seiya had been searching for a cure for Shiryu's eyes. A cure he nearly died for, that they had yet to know if it worked.

He hoped it did, they needed Shiryu, they needed his level headedness and his wisdom. They needed their brother in this fight. They needed a united front to face Sanctuary.

Ikki had disappeared. That left only three, himself, Seiya, Shun. He wouldn't count Saori, though she was going with them They would not ask their goddess to fight in battle.

Perhaps the gold saint they had faced would aid them somehow, if need be. He wasn't sure, wasn't trusting in that. Who knew what could happen since Aiolia had returned to Sanctuary.

Regardless, they were leaving tomorrow. Outnumbered, outmatched, they were going. They had to.

For the sake of their goddess, for the sake of the world.

As Saori had reminded him, they were doing it for the world, for the children of the world. They who had never had a real childhood, would have to strive to protect the happiness and innocence of those who still had a chance of one.

Yet, he had to admit to a lack of faith within himself. Sanctuary was powerful, he knew that well. Knew that they might not survive.

Even Shun had acknowledged that, in a brief burst of morbid logic. They might never return home again.

They had to try. Even if they failed, they had to try. They couldn't let Sanctuary continue without some form of restraint.

How different things had become. Once, he had been here on orders of Sanctuary, now he was going against it, against the Pope, against those that were a thousand times more powerful then they. The only things they had in their favor was that Athena was on their side, and they had yet to be killed.

A knock disturbed his thoughts, scattering them as that voice drifted through, "Hyoga? Can I come in?"

Sitting up, he pressed his back to the headboard as he considered the door for a long moment, "Of course, Shun."

The green haired Saint swiftly entered, shutting the door quietly behind him, before turning to regard his friend. Those greenish eyes were haunted, longing, tired, as they so rarely were.

On silent feet, Shun approached the bed, coming to sit beside him, knowing he was welcomed. Soft fingers reached out, touching his chest, resting against his heart. He raised a hand, covering over Shun's, pressing it flat against him.

Warmth, in the midst of so much cold. The cold that only the thought of their future brought.

"We might die," that was not what he expected from those delicate lips, but he wasn't surprised.

"We might," he wasn't going to deny it, hadn't before.

It was simply the reality. They could have died in any of the battles before, should have died. Shun should have burned to death, and the Cygnus Saint knew that he should have succumbed to Crystal's blows.

Yet they hadn't. They were still there, were touching, feeling each other's heartbeat through cloth and skin.

They were still alive.

"Sanctuary is incredibly powerful," the Andromeda Saint whispered.

Hyoga knew only too well. After Crystal? After finding out that there were more gold saints waiting for them there? Knowing how powerful the Pope was rumored to be?

"We won't be alone. We have Athena, we have each other," he very lightly squeezed that hand in his grasp, "And if all else fails, we have Seiya."

The last was a weak attempt at a joke, but it worked. Shun's lips twitched into a smile, and he ducked his head, hiding behind that lush hair of his.

Gently, the older reached out with his free hand, touching that cheek, cradling the other's chin, bringing him to look up. Catching those eyes for a long moment, he leaned in, not daring to do more then be close, an inch apart so he could study all the details.

The flawless, moon kissed skin, those beautiful eyes, ocean deep with a thousand thoughts and feelings. Small nose, petal soft lips... He committed it all to memory. Every bit of the one he loved. Even down to the smooth feel of his skin under his rough finger tips, and the almost trembling sound of his breaths.

"We may die. We probably will. But we have this. And we have the knowledge that we're doing this not for ourselves, but for our goddess, and for the people we were born and trained to protect,"

"I can live with myself dying," Shun confessed, "It's sometimes easier to accept then the thought of killing others. It's just.." those eyes sparkled with tears, "I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose this world, or Saori, or Seiya. But you..."

Hyoga leaned in, lightly taking his lips, hand moving to his cheek again, directing the kiss as he stifled the words. He knew. He felt the same.

Yet, they both knew that such selfish thoughts could not be had. If it did happen, if one of them did die...

The other had to keep going, had to break through, no matter what.

The mission mattered the most.

Why they were fighting was everything.

Even if their hearts said otherwise.


	13. Jealousy

Thank you to those who reviewed, I'm so honored by what was said and couldn't be more flattered. :) And on a side note, yes, we'll be getting past that scene. I'm planning to carry this through Hades' arch if I can. Also, reviews are always good for prompting muses, just a thought. ;)

Jealousy

Timeline: On the way to Sanctuary.

* * *

He should be focusing on the mission ahead.

He should be focusing on how dangerous it all was going to be, and the fact that they might not make it out alive.

He should be thinking of how best to protect his brothers and his goddess.

All he could think about was that tender look on Shun's face when he brought that girl to them.

It was beneath him. It was petty and unworthy of a Saint.

And yet it was there, burning just beneath the surface, like some cold fire just waiting to erupt.

He had never known himself to be jealous. Not like this. He had no right to be really.

He wasn't Shun's boyfriend, they'd never made it that solid. Sworn love to each other plenty of times, nearly died for each other so often, but that didn't mean they were in a relationship.

He had no real claim, and Shun had known her before there ever was a them.

Vaguely, he remembered Shun talking about her once or twice, about how good a friend she was. How she had been the only one other then his master that he could trust and who understood him while on Andromeda Island. Really, he had only thought they were close friends.

That look had suggested more.

That tender, soft, protective look that Hyoga had never seen before but made him believe that Shun would give up anything for her.

Perhaps even him.

He had to forget it, he had to focus on something else. He had to focus on the mission, or he was going to get them killed over such a stupid emotion.

"Do they hurt?" it was so suddenly out of his lips, Hyoga didn't have time to think about it, glancing to Shun beside him.

The chain marks did look painful, and brought a whole new type of flame into him, hot with anger that anyone dared to hurt Shun. They were red, a bit raw about his neck and arms, where they had constricted tightly, nearly cutting into the flesh.

He was reaching to touch them even as Shun glanced to him, those sea green eyes just a bit far away even as they focused on him. Hyoga's cool fingers made contact with the skin of his arm, and the younger Saint shivered faintly, though the older wasn't sure from what.

"Not anymore," it was soft, a little breathless even as Shun pressed into his touch, his own hand reaching to grasp Hyoga's, and brought those chill fingers to the marks on his throat, "Your touch soothes them."

Somehow that prompted a vicious sense of victory. It was his touch that did it, not her's. His touch that Shun wanted, at least for now.

"I'm glad you're safe... We were getting worried," he hadn't been able to tell him that when he had arrived, being caught up in leaving and planning.

"I'm sorry I worried you," something dark, almost guilty flickered in those eyes briefly, and Hyoga felt his stomach twist a little.

"What's wrong?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know, and yet...

Shun shook his head, never dislodging Hyoga's fingers, "I just can't stop thinking about Andromeda Island, and everyone on it. I can't stop blaming myself for what happened, even though I know it was Sanctuary. They didn't deserve that, June didn't, Master didn't...The others didn't..."

Hyoga brought his other hand up even as he stifled that bitter feeling again, to lightly cradle Shun's cheek, "They didn't. It only shows how far Sanctuary is willing to go to stop us, and why we have to defeat them. We will defeat them, and avenge everyone that has been hurt and killed by them."

Taking a breath, Shun gave another brief nod, fingers clenching on the hand he still held, "You're right. And when we get back..." he'd already said that he would fix things.

And Hyoga would let him, jealousy or not.

They were silent for a while longer, Hyoga merely touching, easing the heat of Shun's abused flesh as best as he could, while Shun's eyes closed, allowing it, enjoying it. Somewhere along the way, the hand caressing his cheek trailed to the side, brushing those slightly parted lips, tracing them. Shun's eyelids fluttered open, and he smiled, so very faintly, before reaching with his free hand to capture Hyoga's, holding it still as he pressed kisses to his finger tips.

The others weren't watching, focused ahead for now. Not that they would care, the two hadn't really kept it a secret.

Hyoga couldn't help but smile a little in return for the soft gesture, that cold fire easing at it. Gently he pulled his hand away, to curl it at the back of Shun's neck, even as he descended for a brief kiss.

Which only stretched out as Shun tangled his own fingers into Hyoga's hair, keeping him there for just a little longer. Just long enough to press love and fear and strength into it, enough for them both.

Faintly, Hyoga thought to ask what he was to him. Just what was he really to his beloved Andromeda Saint. But it wasn't the time or place to ask it, not when there were more important things up ahead.

But he could let go of the jealousy for now, the emotions Shun poured into that kiss were enough to keep it at bay.


	14. Distance

Note: Thank you to all that reviewed, you truely keep this story going.

Time: Right after Saori has been shot with the golden arrow and during when Mu is fixing the cloths.

Distance

Only one of them had to make it.

The thought pounded through his head as they waited, wrapped about every muscle and seeped into his very gut.

Only one.

There was a distance between Shun and him, a distance that spanned six feet but felt far greater, and far harder to cross. It had been there since they landed, when Shun had seemed to melt out of his touch just as their plane had stopped upon enemy ground. The distance, he felt, was due to who they were now, what they were now.

He was Cygnus; he was Athena's Ice Saint. He was a killer, he was a weapon, he was a shield. He should not be human, when his chill armor became a part of him once more.

Hyoga was second to the warrior now; though that human half sought to peek out from behind the armor of his flesh. Easy to shove back, except now, when he was bare of his other skin, and merely standing, waiting.

Shun was different, and yet the same as himself. Andromeda had flowed over him before his armor ever snapped into place, and was still there when it was gone. Love and such soft emotions were left to the fire of loyalty and determination, fueling the need to give every piece of himself to the cause. The human in him, Shun in him, was mute before Andromeda, or so Hyoga felt as he watched him. As it should be, in the end of it. Andromeda was needed, when Shun likely would have wept for their failure.

They had to save Athena.

They had been lax, far too much, and it had cost. A very heavy price indeed, considering it had changed everything, from a storm upon Sanctuary to a desperate fight to save their very cause. Their goddess had been struck down before they had really started. Their fault, they should have known, they should have….

He should have….

He knew Sanctuary could not be trusted, should not be. He had known. And still he had failed. After Crystal…. He should have known better. And still, this had happened and he could only blame himself.

Shun wouldn't look to him, hadn't really since Athena had been struck. The ground, the sky, the cliffs,

Seiya occasionally, who stalked back and forth, betraying the little patience they all had as they waited for Mu to fix their clothes. But not him.

It was the first and only hint of Shun behind Andromeda. And that single thing made him bleed as if Shun was stating it was his fault as well.

He knew that wasn't right. Shun never blamed anyone but himself. Even when Ikki, gods they needed him then, had attacked them all and stolen the cloth, Shun had only blamed himself, not his wayward brother.

But that was what made the wound deeper.

Hyoga couldn't breach the distance, couldn't move one inch towards him, couldn't even try. This was when he ached for Cygnus, for that cold, that numbness.

Seiya finally stopped pacing; Shiryu's calm stilling him when nothing else had seemed to. Yet the tension was growing, they could all feel it, penetrating to their very cores. Time was slipping away; much like the blood flowing from Saori's wound.

Pulling his gaze away from Shun, Hyoga focused on the mountains beyond, even as he felt those sea green eyes slip over him, felt them pause, then look beyond him.

To think on the blame was doing them little good. Standing there was driving them all mad, their silence even more so.

Hyoga put the distance out of his mind. It was useless to think of it right now. Cygnus was not connected to Andromeda, though they were brothers in arms. They were not bound together, like he was to Shun. They were warriors; they were weapons of Athena, and shields of the goddess. They would have to remember that, if they were going to be able to leave the other behind if it called for it.

Only one needed to get to the Pope. Only one was needed to save Saori.

That was the only thing that mattered.

The distance would have to wait.


End file.
